<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rabbit and Wolf by FourEyedMonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130077">Rabbit and Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourEyedMonster/pseuds/FourEyedMonster'>FourEyedMonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sanity Circus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourEyedMonster/pseuds/FourEyedMonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>small attempt at horror that didnt turn out too great but i still wanted to post.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rabbit and Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You stumble through the dark, scraping your palms as you hit the asphalt and scramble back up. You feel dizzy. With no time to breathe your weak attempts escape through your lips like a scared rabbit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And behind you, is the wolf. Not seeming to care how much effort you put into staying alive as it continues to encroach. The street lights flicker softly as you follow them to someone, anyone who could save you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You see it, an open window of a restaurant and your feet almost slip under you as you dash to it. Hoisting yourself up the pack of cigarettes you bought that morning fell out of your pocket along with your keys to your home. Can’t go back for them, you’d have to hide out here for the night. The window creaks almost closed as you beat it with your bloody fists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It still has a small crack but that’s ok. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s fine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s OK. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s fine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You’ll be fine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You make your way through the tables and chairs of the restaurant, slipping into the kitchen and fumbling in the dark as you take a moment to catch your breath. Yet you hear gentle, small footsteps behind you. You allow some rustling as you grab a knife and hide under a table, shaking. The knife is cold in your hands, the handle quickly becomes warm within your tight grip. The sweat pools in the crooks of your body, in your flesh, on your skin, rolling down your forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small light appears through the kitchen door, held by the wolf’s hand so carefully. And just as suddenly that light is snuffed out by the wolf’s fist as your rabbit heart beats louder and muddles your senses. It walks slowly in front of you, savoring the fear in the air as it slides through the air, almost imobile. You draw in a soft, shaky breath as the dryness of your throat only increases as you try to swallow back your sobs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything feels muddied, yet sharp. Every hair is on end as the cold tiles beneath you grow moist with the sweaty and bloody palm you use to steady yourself. Oozing slowly, patiently. Maybe if it doesn’t see you it will go away. But it doesn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It smiles at you, warm, almost comforting as it holds its hands out like a guardian angel. An angel of death, a facade of warmth and comfort that you’d get from waking up with your favorite stuffed animal in your arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stand up,” It commands, uncharacteristically soft for a wolf of its kind, “I promise it won’t go any longer than it has to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your breath stopped at the promise of kindness, a quick slaughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you scared?” It asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You scramble to it, plunging the knife into its shoulder. It only flinched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It stood still as you pulled the knife out shakily, laying its hands on your neck, squeezing your esophagus shut as you dropped to your knees. You weren’t able to scream as your mind grew foggier, your brain slowly melting, tearing itself apart and pushing your soul out throw your mouth. It burned on your tongue as you shivered and your eyes rolled back into your head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And just as quickly as it started you lay dead on the floor, seizing up like a fish out of water as it let go of your throat and left your empty body alone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>shoutout to whoever guesses the scarecrow</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>